Let's Just Fall In Love Again
by ByunnaPark
Summary: Baekhyun tertawa kecil dengan wajah yang merona, malu mengingat kenangannya saat masih menjadi ABG labil/"kau suka padanya?"/"ternyata seleramu payah Baek"/"aku hanya kagum Kyung"/"sekarang kagum, bisa saja nanti berubah menjadi suka dan lama-lama menjadi cinta"/EXO Fanfic/GS/ChanBaek and slight: other pairings/DLDR


**Let's Just Fall In Love Again**

**One**

**Author: Byunna Park**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast: Lu Han, Kris Wu, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**

**Warning: OOC/GS/typo(s)/gaje/pasaran/don't like, don't read.**

**A/N: Inspired by VanVen couple (temen gue paling kampreeet), jika ada kesamaan cerita, ini murni ketidak sengajaan dan maklum karena emang cerita kayak gini udah pasaran bingit, oke langsung cuss aja deh...**

**Let's Start**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baek ada undangan untuk mu" teriak gadis bermata rusa kala melihat teman seapartemennya baru pulang kuliah.

Gadis yang di panggil Baek itu pun mengerutkan keningnya. Setelah melepas sepatunya ia berjalan mendekat pada gadis bermata rusa yang saat itu sedang menikmati cemilannya sabil menonton televisi.

"Undangan? Undangan apa?" tanya gadis cantik yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.

Yang ditanya pun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari televisi,"mana ku tahu, lihat saja sendiri!"

Baekhyun sejenak mengamati undangan tersebut dan menurutnya itu bukan undangan pernikahan. Karena penasaran ia pun akhirnya membuka plastik yang membungkus undangan berwarna hijau tua itu. Gadis bermata sipit itu sedikit terkekeh saat melihat isinya.

Luhan –gadis bermata rusa– yang mendengar suara kekehan Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh ke arah gadis itu yang matanya masih terfokus pada undangan tersebut.

"kau kenapa Baek? Undangan dari siapa?" Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun dan sedikit mengintip undangan yang masih ada di tangan Baekhyun.

"hanya undangan reuni SMP" Baekhyun melipat kembali undangan tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja lalu tangannya beralih merebut snack Luhan.

"apa kau akan datang?"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya,"entahlah, mungkin tidak"

"kenapa?"

"hanya malas saja" jawabnya cuek.

Luhan menyeringai,"malas atau karena tidak ada yang kau ajak kesana heumm?" godanya membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya.

"bisa jadi"

"kalau begitu segeralah cari pasangan waktumu hanya 3 hari Baek... oh atau kau cari pacar sewaan saja" usul Luhan yang sangat berkualitas.

Pletaaakk

"kau pikir aku tidak laku, sehingga harus mencari pacar sewaan?" Baekhyun mendengus kesal sambil melipat tangannya didada setelah ia gunakan untuk memukul kepala gadis rusa itu.

"aaww... tapi hanya itu cara agar kau mendapat pacar instan, tinggal bayar beres kan" ucap Luhan enteng.

"hmmm begitu ya?" Baekhyun manggut-manggut sambil mengelus dagunya,"bagaimana kalau aku sewa Kris saja, kalau menyewa Kris kan gratis"

Seketika itu juga ia dihadiahi Luhan dengan deathglare imutnya,"apa Sheero sudah tidak berharga lagi untuk mu Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan sengit sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Baekhyun pun balik menatap tajam Luhan.

"jangan libatkan Sheero"

"dan jangan libatkan Kris" Luhan pun juga menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"kau yang mulai"

"aku hanya memberi saran"

"saranmu tidak bermutu"

"terserah" Luhan pun memalingkan mukanya dengan bibir mengerucut sedangkan Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendengus kesal.

Teeet teettt

Setelah itu terdengar bunyi bell apartemen mereka yang berbunyi. Seketika itu raut wajah Luhan berubah ceria berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang langsung memutar bola matanya malas karena ia sudah tau siapa yang datang. Secepat kilat gadis China itu bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

"sayang!" seru Luhan begitu pintu apartemen terbuka menampakkan pria bertubuh tinggi yang tengah tersenyum lalu memberi setangkai mawar untuknya.

"thank you" ucap Luhan sambil menghirup aroma mawar yang ada ditangannya.

"kau lupa cara berterima kasih yang benar baby?" ucap suara bass itu.

Luhan tersenyum malu mendengarnya, pipinya juga tiba-tiba merona tapi akhirnya ia dekatkan juga wajahnya pada pria itu dan...

Chup

Kecupan singkat dibibir pun didapat oleh pria itu.

"tutup dulu pintunya, jangan berbuat mesum diluar, kemarin bibi Kim menegurku karena anaknya yang paling kecil melihat kalian berciuman di depan pintu, cih memalukan" hardik Baekhyun.

Kedua tersangka pun hanya menampilkan cengirannya. Luhan segera menarik pria itu ke dalam dan langsung menutup pintu.

"suasana hatimu sepertinya sedang buruk" ucap pria itu sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelah Baekhyun.

"yeah, dan itu semua karena rusa China mu"

Kris –si pria– pun menatap Luhan meminta penjelasan.

"kau apakan Baekhyun?" tanya Kris pada Luhan yang saat ini duduk di sebelahnya.

"sudahlah jangan hiraukan dia, nona Byun sepertinya sedang PMS" jawab Luhan sambil memeluk lengan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menatap geram gadis itu lalu...

Bugh

Bantalan sofa pun mendarat mulus di wajah Luhan, setelah itu ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan protesan dari dua makhluk yang masih duduk tersebut.

"aww Byun Baekhyun awas kau aiishh" umpat Luhan.

"hey ByunBaek kenapa kau memukul rusa China ku" protes Kris lalu beralih menatap Luhan yang sedang mengusap hidungnya,"mana yang sakit?"

"ini" Luhan menunjuk hidungnya.

Chup

Kris pun mencium hidung Luhan membuat gadis itu tersenyum dan melupakan kekesalannya pada Baekhyun.

"ini juga" Luhan menunjuk bibirnya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Sang pria pun menyeringai.

"eeeyy kau mulai nakal ternyata"

Luhan pun langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris sambil membalas seringaian dari kekasihnya,"kau yang mengajariku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang Queen size miliknya, membiarkan sang pemilik apartemen yang sesungguhnya mengahabiskan waktu bersama sang kekasih. Ya, apartemen ini memang sebenarnya milik Luhan. Luhan adalah anak teman ayahnya yang berkewarganegaraan China. Gadis itu pindah ke Korea seorang diri dan tinggal bersama keluarga Baekhyun saat masih duduk di bangku SMA. Saat menginjak bangku kuliah orang tua Luhan membelikan sebuah apartemen untuk putri semata wayang mereka. Karena sudah terbiasa hidup dengan Baekhyun, gadis itu pun meminta Baekhyun untuk ikut menghuni apartemen bersamanya dan Baekhyun sungguh tidak sanggup menolak permintaan putri rusa yang merangkap menjadi sahabatnya itu. Dan jujur saja ia juga tidak sanggup jika tidak ada Luhan yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya.

Ia lagi-lagi memandangi undangan hijau tua yang masih ada ditangannya. Gadis itu tertawa kecil dengan wajah yang merona. Karena malu dengan dirinya sendiri ia pun menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sheero, kira-kira apa si kuping gajah itu akan datang?" tanyanya pada sesosok kucing persia berwarna abu-abu yang saat ini tengah meringkuk disampingnya.

"lalu menurutmu sebaiknya aku datang atau tidak?" tanyanya lagi tapi percumah kucing itu tidak akan pernah bisa menjawab dan hanya suara lenguhan yang di dengar Baekhyun.

"hmmm sepertinya perlu untuk dipertimbangkan"

Sedetik kemudian ia kembali tertawa dan wajahnya merona kembali, malu mengingat kenangannya saat masih menjadi ABG labil.

_**Flashback on**_

Baekhyun tidak tau apa istimewanya anak laki-laki yang sekarang menjadi objek penglihatannya. Wajahnya tidak se keren Jongin, siswa populer di sekolahnya dan sekaligus teman anak laki-laki itu. Badannya pun tidak bisa dibilang ideal karena pada kenyataannya anak laki-laki itu berbadan raksasa dengan pipi bulat seperti roti bantal yang sering Baekhyun makan. Belum lagi dengan telinganya yang mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Yoda tokoh alien di film Star Wars. Dan satu lagi benda yang membuat kesan bahwa anak itu adalah kutu perpustakaan. Kaca mata.

Tapi entah kenapa ia selalu merasa gugup saat bertatap muka dengannya. Seperti tadi pagi saat ia melewati koridor kelas nya tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan anak itu dari arah yang berlawanan. Seulas senyum pun ia berikan begitu juga dengan anak laki-laki itu tanpa berhenti melangkah sejenak untuk berbasa-basi. Bahkan mereka belum saling bicara satu sama lain. Melihat senyum tipis nya saja Baekhyun bisa merasakan detakan jantungnya yang tidak beraturan serta pipinya yang terasa panas.

'_ayolah Byun Baekhyun, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, dia hanya siswa kutu buku yang gendut dan tidak ada menariknya sama sekali, ugh!'_ gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

Pertemuan pertama mereka berawal dari seminggu yang lalu saat Baekhyun mengikuti bimbingan belajar di rumah Mrs. Yoon, guru matematika nya. Ia sadar bahwa ia lemah dalam pelajaran matematika, maka dari itu ia pun mengikuti bimbingan belajar yang di adakan setelah kegiatan sekolah usai. Hari pertama di lewatinya dengan lancar, ia tidak harus beradaptasi dengan siswa baru karena keseluruhan siswa yang mengikuti bimbingan adalah teman-teman sekolahnya. Namun ada satu siswa yang masih asing di mata Baekhyun. Seorang anak laki-laki gendut berkaca mata dengan telinga lebar seperti gajah, begitu menurut Baekhyun.

Namun entah terhipnotis atau bagaimana, di pertengahan jam Baekhyun terus terbengong menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Jika tidak ada Kyungsoo yang menyenggol lengannya mungkin lalat sudah masuh ke mulutnya.

Kagum... yah mungkin Baekhyun kagum dengan anak laki-laki itu karena selama bimbingan belajar berlangsung hanya anak itu yang aktif menanggapi pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh Mrs. Yoon belum lagi saat dengan lancarnya ia mengerjakan soal-soal dari Mrs. Yoon. Baekhyun bahkan bisa memakan waktu 2 hari untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal itu.

"kau suka padanya?" tanya Kyungsoo saat bimbingan belajar usai, ternyata sedari tadi gadis itu memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"eh? Si-siapa?"

Kepala Kyungsoo tergerak menunjuk anak laki-laki gendut yang saat ini sedang mamakai sepatunya sambil tertawa bersama Jongin, pacar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun pun mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo dan membeku kemudian saat pandangannya bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu. Secepat kilat ia alihkan pandangannya dengan pipi yang merona.

Ia juga baru menyadari kalau temannya yang satu ini sangat peka dengan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"ti-tidak, kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, heeeh yang benar saja" Baekhyun tertawa sekaligus gugup. Kyungsoo pun hanya menaikkan satu alisnya.

"lalu kenapa dari tadi kau terus memperhatikannya?" tanya Kyungsoo curiga sambil memincingkan mata.

Glup

Baekhyun menelan ludah nya susah payah. Dugaannya benar, ternyata sedari tadi Kyungsoo memang memperhatikannya,"e.. ti-tidak, siapa yang memperhatikannya, aku hanya tidak percaya ternyata ada anak sepintar itu di sekolah kita"

"ternyata seleramu payah Baek"

"Kyung sudah ku bilang, aku tidak menyukainya, aku hanya kagum dengan kemampuan matematikanya saja" Baekhyun berusaha menampik semuanya. Lagi pula mana mungkin Baekhyun siswi populer suka dengan siswa gendut yang jauh dari kata populer seperti itu.

"sekarang kagum, bisa saja nanti berubah menjadi suka dan lama-lama menjadi cinta"

Baekhyun terlihat menahan tawanya,"please Kyung, kita masih kelas 2 SMP, kata cinta bahkan belum terpikirkan olehku, tidak seperti Jongin pacarmu itu yang begitu mudahnya mengumbar kata-kata cinta, cih"

"hey sepertinya nama ku disebut-sebut, apa kalian sedang mebicarakanku?" tiba-tiba datang seorang anak laki-laki dengan kulit eksotisnya mendekati Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"kau tau Jongin, sepertinya Baekhyun menyukaihhmmmpphh" Kyungsoo tidak meneruskan kata-katanya karena mulutnya sudah dibungkam oleh tangan Baekhyun.

"haah? Menyukai apa? Siapa? Hey apa yang kau lakukan Baek lepaskan!" tanya Jongin sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang masih membungkam mulut Kyungsoo.

"eerr... sepertinya kita harus segera pulang Jongin, bye!" pamit Baekhyun yang langsung menarik Kyungsoo pulang tanpa memperdulikan protesan dari Jongin.

"hey apa-apaan kau Byun Baekhyun, hari ini Kyungsoo pulang dengan ku!" teriak Jongin tapi percumah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berjalan menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"memperhatikan pangeran gendutmu lagi?" ucap sebuah suara yang membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"ck kau ini bicara apa" sanggah Baekhyun gugup lalu mengambil snack pesanannya dari Kyungsoo. Saat ini mereka memang menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kelas saja dengan Baekhyun yang terus mencuri pandang seorang anak laki-laki gendut yang tengah bermain basket.

"jangan mengelak Baek, aku tau kau menyukai Chanyeol"

Deg

Bahkan hanya mendengar namanya saja bisa membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak beraturan.

"tidak Kyung aku hanya kagum"

"kagum dan suka perbedaannya sangat tipis Baek"

Baekhyun meringis mendengarnya, apakah benar ia menyukai anak gendut itu?

"apakah aku terlihat menyukainya?" tanya Baekhyun

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk sambil mengunyah burgernya,"kau selalu gugup dan mendadak bisu saat bertemu dengannya, itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi bukti bahwa kau memang menyukainya".

Baekhyun pun beralih menundukkan wajahnya, ia merasa malu pada temannya karena tertangkap basah sedang menyukai seseorang.

"aku heran padamu, banyak sekali siswa keren disekolah ini tapi kenapa kau malah menyukai si gendut kutu buku itu?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

Yang ditanya pun menghela nafas,"aku hanya kagum karena dia pintar Kyung"

"hanya itu?"

"entahlah" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"kalau begitu dekati saja, dia teman Jongin pasti akan mudah untuk kau mendekatinya lagi pula kau cantik, mana sanggup dia menolakmu" usul Kyungsoo yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare oleh Baekhyun.

"kau gila Kyung, aku perempuan, mana mungkin aku yang lebih dulu mendekatinya"

"oh jadi kau ingin dia yang mendekatimu lebih dulu? " Kyungsoo manggut-manggut,"hmmm gampang, aku akan bilang pada Jongin agar dia memberitahu Chanyeol kalau siswi bernama Byun Baekhyun menyukainya, dengan begitu aku yakin dia juga akan mendekatimu"

Pletakk

Satu jitakan didaratkan Baekhyun di kepala Kyungsoo, membuat gadis bermata bulat itu meringis kesakitan.

"berani kau mengatakannya pada Jongin, aku akan mengatakan pada bibi Do kalau anak kesayangannya sudah berani berpacaran" ancaman Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo bungkam. Pasalnya gadis itu memang dilarang berpacaran oleh orang tuanya.

"kau menyebalkan Baek" ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

"apa bedanya denganmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah berteduh di halte seorang diri karena setelah bimbingan belajar usai Kyungsoo langsung melarikan diri untuk pulang bersama Jongin dan sialnya hujan turun sangat deras. Mau tak mau ia pun berteduh sejenak di halte sembari menunggu bus. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan memanggang temannya itu agar sama gosongnya dengan Jongin.

Sesekali ia mengusap lengannya yang hanya dilapisi seragam sekolah karena Baekhyun memang tidak terbiasa membawa jaket. Belum terlalu lama memang ia menunggu bus tapi saat ini Baekhyun benar-benar bosan belum lagi hawa dingin yang terus menyerangnya. Pandangannya pun mulai menjelajah sekitar. Sepi...hanya ada suara gemericik air hujan dan kendaraan berlalu lalang tapi saat ia menengok ke arah kanan matanya membulat sempurna, pipinya yang semula membeku perlahan menjadi hangat melihat seorang anak laki-laki gedut bernama Chanyeol berlari menuju halte yang ia tempati saat ini.

Gawat!

Jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan jika berada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Hanya berdua... Baekhyun serasa ingin pingsan.

Dan lagi-lagi... Siall. Kenapa juga anak itu harus duduk di sampingnya, membuat ia benar-benar ingin pingsan. Tapi entah keberanian dari mana Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. Sedikit mencuri pandang tidak masalah pikir Baekhyun.

Tapi ... Oops! Ia tertangkap, karena bersamaan dengan itu Chanyeol juga menoleh ke arahnya. Tidak ada sapaan, hanya saling tersenyum satu sama lain...ooohh betapa jantung Baekhyun ingin berlari maraton saat melihat senyumnya. Benar kata Kyungsoo, ia memang mendadak bisu jika didekat Chanyeol... Damn.

Tidak, Baekhyun sudah tidak sanggup menatapnya, bisa-bisa ia mimisan karena menatap Chanyeol dengan jarak dekat seperti ini. Ugh! Memalukan. Cepat-cepat ia pun memalingkan mukanya menatap jalan kembali.

"pakailah ini!"

Dan suara apa itu tadi? Baekhyun yakin betul hanya ada dirinya dan Chanyeol di halte ini. Jadi mungkinkah...

Dengan gerakan perlahan ia tolehkan kembali kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol dan ternyata anak gendut itu tengah menyodorkan jaketnya pada Baekhyun.

Lama Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol ia masih tidak sadar apa yang tengah terjadi.

Chanyeol?

Menawarkan jaketnya?

Dan itu untuk Baekhyun...sungguh Baekhyun ingin bangun dari mimpinya.

Karena tidak mendapat respon dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung saja memakaikan jaketnya pada tubuh mungil itu.

"bus mu sudah datang, pegilah!" tangan Chanyeol menunjuk bus yang sekarang berhenti di depan halte.

Beruntung Baekhyun akhirnya segera sadar dari acara mematungnya. Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan menerobos hujan menuju bus tersebut namun saat ingin menaikinya langkahnya terhenti sejenak, ia putar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol kembali lalu membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Laki-laki itu pun balas membungkuk dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil mengeratkan jaket kebesaran milik Chanyeol ditubuhnya. Hangat... yaah itu yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini walaupun suhu dalam bus yang ditumpanginya saat ini sangat dingin. Gadis itu masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia alami. Chanyeol memberikan jaket padanya...ah tidak, Chanyeol hanya meminjamkannya tapi sudah cukup membuat hati Baekhyun seperti ditaburi bunga.

Merasa kedua telapak tangannya dingin, gadis itu pun beralih memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket Chanyeol. Keningnya berkerut saat menemukan sebuah kertas di saku jaket itu. Karena penasaran ia pun akhirnya mengeluarkan kertas tersebut.

Lama Baekhyun bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri untuk membuka atau tidak lipatan kertas tersebut karena itu pasti milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat tidak berhak untuk mengetahui isinya. Tapi apa daya rasa penasarannya terlalu besar hingga akhirnya lipatan kertas itupun terbuka dan saat membaca tulisannya benar-benar membuat jantung Baekhyun seperti tertancap panah cupid.

**Hai Baekhyun!**

**Salam kenal, namaku Park Chanyeol**

**Tbc**

Huweeek apa ini? Satu lagi cerita gaje di sela-sela masa hiatus saya. Berawal dari iseng-iseng kangen dengerin lagunya Jason Castro dengan judul yang sama –salah satu lagu fav. saya – (kagak ada yang nanya -_-) eeh kepikiran aja gitu bikin ni cerita, walau sebenernya cerita ini sepenuhnya terinspirasi dari kisah temen saya sih #ngeeek

Oke deh... gak banyak pidato segitu dulu aja!

Sampai jumapa lagi... Bye~ #kabur bareng Chanyeol


End file.
